


Cum On Over

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900 Is Called Nines, Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Praise Kink, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Has a Vagina, Creampie, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, Felching, Hair-pulling, Kink Negotiation, Kissing, M/M, Mild D/s, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds, Squirting, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: Hank's got a kink: he wants to see Connor so full of semen that he's bulging with it. What he doesn't know is that Connor's already arranged to fulfill said kink with the aid of RK900 - if Hank's willing, that is...





	Cum On Over

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I galaxy brained again. I'll go clean up the mess now.

"Hank."

Connor's voice was quiet but insistent, the kind of tone he used when he had something important to say, and both Hank and Sumo's ears pricked up simultaneously. Hank had been in a quiet semi-doze, the white noise of the television putting him to sleep after a long day at work, but Connor jerked him back to awareness and he sat up, ready to listen to whatever Connor had to say.

"What's up, Connor?" Hank wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth, a little embarrassed that he'd fallen asleep against his will like an old man. Was Connor going to tell him he'd been snoring?

"I've been thinking. About what you said last week." Connor looked down at his hands as he sat on the couch. He looked so darn cute in Hank's hoodie that Hank couldn't bring himself to be irritable about the fact he'd been woken up from a much-needed nap.

"I said a lot of things last week," Hank groused. Connor had a tendency to use his perfect recollection against Hank, bringing up things he'd said in the heat of the moment weeks, often months later, when Hank couldn't be sure he'd ever said them at all. "You're gonna have to be more specific."

"When we were engaged in sexual intercourse last Wednesday, at exactly 7:32pm, you said that you would like to see me so full of semen that I was bloated with it."

Hank was glad he wasn't drinking, because he would have choked on it. Sumo gave him an odd look and a whine, and Hank couldn't help but flush a little. He'd seen the worst in his business, but be damned if this fuckin' android couldn't make him embarrassed like a virgin bride at times. It was the way he phrased things, that innocent little voice that had to tell him the precise time and date of the moment Hank had gotten a little carried away and named one of his embarrassing fictional kinks.

Hank suddenly found the television extremely interesting. "Look, Connor—"

Connor cut him off at the pass, and all Hank could do was sit and listen as Connor spilled his most embarrassing secrets in front of his dog. Thank God Sumo couldn't tell anyone. "I've been doing some research, and it would appear that 'cum inflation', as it is called, is possible with the help of an android partner."

"I'm not the one who wants to get filled up, though, and in case you haven't noticed, you're the android partner in this relationship." Hank sank back into the couch cushions, wishing they would swallow him up so he could avoid the rest of this mortifying conversation.

Connor gave him his best 'not a problem' look, and Hank knew he'd thought way too hard about this. "Nines says he would be willing and able to fulfill this desire, if you are interested."

Hank did choke, then, breathing his spittle. He coughed violently as Connor soothed him, tears rolling down his face as he struggled to get his breath. He was almost grateful, the pause in conversation giving him time to parse the thoughts that were sailing through his mind at a mile a minute.

"You wanna have a threesome?" Hank croaked between coughs. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

Connor's LED spun a pretty yellow circle so fast that Hank couldn't keep up. "I want to indulge this kink of yours."

"Oh, no, you don't get to spring this on me and blame me for it. I know well enough by now that you don't do anything you're not already interested in. You want Nines to fuck you."

Connor actually had the gall to activate his blushing feature, and God if it didn't make Connor so cute that Hank wanted to drag him onto his lap right then and there and rail his gorgeous pussy until it was full of his semen.

Connor cast his eyes down. "You're right. I'm curious about a number of things, including what sex with another android might feel like. I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Why the hell are you sorry?" Hank placed his hand on Connor's shoulder and squeezed. "This is just a sex thing, right?"

"I feel guilty that I want experiences outside our relationship. I know humans usually pair off in monogamous relationships, and I hope you don't think I'm doubting my commitment to you. I'm not romantically attracted to Nines. I simply know that he would be a satisfying sexual partner, and he shares my curiosity about sexuality."

"Connor, it's only natural that you'd be curious. I know you love me. Besides…" The heat rose in his own cheeks. "I can't say it wouldn't be hot. Nines probably has the equipment to fill that pussy up good, huh? Fuck, I'm gettin' hard just thinking about fucking that sloppy hole." He bit his lip as Connor reached over and unzipped his fly, pulling out his cock and playing with it lazily.

"I'm glad you understand. I was afraid you would react negatively. I'll contact Nines and tell him you're willing. How does Saturday sound?"

"Saturday sounds amazing," Hank said. "I sure hope people can stop killing each other for twenty-four hours so we can take the weekend off. I pity the killer who dares to interrupt our playtime."

***

Saturday couldn't come fast enough, as Hank had predicted. It had been a grueling week at work, but they managed to wrap things up enough Friday night that they could take the weekend off. The tension as they sat on the couch and watched television was ridiculous, like a rubber band stretched tightly enough to snap. Hank wanted to jump Connor's bones right then, but he was determined not to ruin the best orgasm he was likely to ever have.

A threesome with Connor and his sterner, more serious successor. He didn't know Nines that well, but Connor had bonded with the RK900 unit when he'd been assigned to Central Station after the deviant investigation was over. They might have looked similar, but their personalities were as contradictory as they could possibly be, and Hank had to admit he was more than curious what their chemistry would be like in the bedroom.

A knock sounded on the door and Connor opened it. Hank looked back over the couch to see Nines standing in the doorway, carrying a hard shell CyberLife-branded briefcase. 

"May I come in?" Nines asked. 

Hank nodded. "You're early. I thought we weren't doing this until tomorrow."

"I find I have been anticipating this more than I expected," Nines explained. "I would be willing to bring the schedule forward, if you are amenable to the concept."

Hank was a little tired, but the thought of watching Connor get filled up right now was too tempting to resist and his dick registered its interest, sealing the deal. "All right. I sure as hell won't say no to that."

Connor led the way into the bedroom, and Hank realized his mouth was dry just thinking about his lovely pussy getting pumped full of semen. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. Shit like this happened to hot guys in their twenties, not washed up old cops like him.

Nines removed his clothing without fanfare or foreplay, revealing a perfect android body with a long, thick penis and huge, heavy balls that hung low in his synthetic scrotum. Hank bit his lip.

"How does this work?" Hank asked out of curiosity as Nines opened the briefcase, revealing several pouches of android semen. Nines opened a plate in his torso and inserted a sachet, hooking it up to a tube before closing his internals.

"I can set my orgasm length at will. I have set it to expend my entire supply of semen, and I've just installed extra."

"It's safe for Connor, right?" Hank shot Connor a concerned glance. "I won't have him placed in any danger."

Nines nodded. "He has more than enough capacity to take it, Lieutenant. He may appear bloated, but I will be monitoring his vitals through a link. I will terminate the encounter if Connor reaches a capacity limit. I have no desire to harm him."

"It's okay, Hank," Connor said, stripping out of his jeans and hoodie and climbing on the bed. He knelt on all fours, displaying himself. His pussy was sopping already, glistening in the low light, and Hank's breathing hitched to see him like that, so eager to take all this cum. Nines was a specimen too, his large penis a match for Hank's. Connor was going to enjoy having it inside him. He loved to get fucked, and now Hank could concentrate on listening to his moans as he got impaled on the android's cock.

"God, you're such a gorgeous slut, Connor." Hank slid a thick finger inside him, marveling in how wet he was before withdrawing and stepping back to observe. "Fuck him, Nines. Make my boy scream."

"With pleasure." Nines grabbed Connor by the thighs and pulled him back onto his dick, plunging deep inside Connor's pussy and burying himself to the balls in one stroke. Connor cried out as he was impaled on Nines' thick cock and he grasped the sheets, threatening to tear them as Nines pounded into him relentlessly. It was a far cry from the slow and tender lovemaking Hank and Connor usually indulged in, and Hank's dick begged for attention watching Connor get fucked hard like this and loving it.

Nines retracted the skin over his hand and pressed the white plastic to Connor's side, connecting with him as they fucked. Hank stood back and unzipped his fly, pulling out his hard cock and giving it a lazy stroke, but it didn't need attention to be fully erect. Connor's cries were enough, his beautiful android boy enjoying every stroke and not afraid to admit it. It was a feast for the eyes, watching this huge, impassive android give his Connor so much pleasure, pounding into him at a rate only an android could manage, moving back and forth like a fucking machine. Connor was getting ruined, and Hank couldn't wait to fuck Nines' sloppy seconds.

"Nines, oh, fuck, oh!" Connor screamed, and Hank knew he was coming, remembered how great it felt when that tight hole clamped down on his dick and squeezed the cum out of it. His own dick leaked, and he thumbed the pre-come away from the head, wondering if at fifty-three years old, he might come untouched for the first time in his life.

Nines let out an involuntary sound, the only one he'd produced the entire session. He kept his cock buried deep inside Connor as he came and Hank heard a slight whirr as Nines' pump kept the semen flowing into Connor, his face contorted into a pleasurable sensation the entire time.

Connor gasped. "Oh god, Hank, I'm so full, I don't know how much more I can take…"

"You're doing great, honey," Hank assured him. "You want to take all of Nines' load, don't you? He was good enough to save it all for you."

"Mmm, yes," Connor gasped. "Fill me with it, Nines."

Nines only gasped in response, his LED circling red as his orgasm went on and on. Hank made a mental note to have Connor extend his orgasm length sometime, watch him spill buckets of cum all over himself as he endured an impossibly long orgasm and begged for it to end.

"Hank…" Connor cried. His hand touched his belly, which was starting to look distended from all the semen inside him. "Look at me. Nines has me so full…"

Nines stopped pumping. "My orgasm is complete, Lieutenant. Come closer. Once I withdraw, he will start to force my semen out from inside him." Hank stepped over to the bed and looked down at Connor's pussy, stretched around Nines' impressive dick. Nines pulled out with a rush of semen and Hank took his place at once, angling the head of his cock at Connor's hole and pressing inside the slick passage.

"Fuck, Connor, you're so sloppy. Like everyone at the DPD has had a turn with you. You'd like that, wouldn't you, sweetheart? Pumped full of everyone's loads like the little slut you are."

"Yes, Hank, oh, please!" Connor was close to sobbing, and Hank decided to slow down a little. He ran his huge hand over Connor's stomach, feeling the bulge created by Connor being full of cum and knowing he wouldn't last long. "You look like you've been knocked up." He glanced over at Nines, who was watching them with a look of hunger in his predatory grey eyes.

"Connor, I'm gonna—" With a grunt, Hank came, adding his load to Connor's already full pussy. He reached around and stroked Connor to orgasm, gasping for breath as Connor squeezed him, the overstimulation almost too much to bear. He withdrew, sliding out and admiring his and Nines' handiwork. Connor's pussy leaked cum, the white liquid trickling down his thighs as Connor's orgasmic contractions forced it out.

"Oh God, you look perfect, Connor. So fuckin' beautiful." A hunger flooded through Hank's veins and he knelt, licking the slit and sucking the cum from Connor's hole. Nines' tasted sweet, and it canceled out some of the bleachy taste of his own semen. Connor's whimpers went straight to his dick, causing his half-hard cock to twitch, and he marveled at the fact that Connor could do this to him.

Nines was still trapped like a deer in the headlights. "You gonna join in, Nines?" Hank asked. "Connor's got a gorgeous mouth and he loves to use it."

"Please," Connor begged. Nines climbed onto the bed and Connor sank down onto his huge cock, working it enthusiastically, judging from the movements of his body as Hank lapped and sucked at his pussy. Connor moaned, his mouth full of dick, and Hank knew he was nearing release. He backed off as Connor fell over the edge and gasped as Connor squirted leftover semen from his pussy, the force of his orgasm spraying it all over Hank's face until he was empty. Hank licked his lips and patted Connor's ass.

"Good boy." Connor was still moving on Nines' cock as Hank stood up, and he marveled at the bulge shifting in his throat as Nines' grabbed his hair and forced him further down, locked in the throes of orgasm. He released Connor's hair and Connor withdrew, cum leaking from the corner of his lips.

"Thought you were all spent," Hank remarked, leaning forward and thumbing the white semen from Connor's mouth.

"I had a reserve amount remaining," Nines pointed out. "I calculated there was a ninety percent chance of a second orgasm."

"Are you all right, Connor?" Hank climbed onto the bed beside Nines and eased Connor up to rest between them. He stroked Connor's hair and leaned in for a long, slow kiss, tasting Nines' semen in Connor's mouth before he parted the kiss for air. "You did so well, taking all that cum."

"Agreed," Nines said. "The experience was most gratifying, Connor. CyberLife certainly designed you to be the best in the RK series when it comes to sexual gratification."

Connor smiled, and Hank figured it had to be quite a compliment coming from his successor. Nines liked to tease Connor that he was superior in almost every way, but for once, he'd been beaten and seemed glad to admit it. Nines tenderly placed his hand on Connor's shoulder and drew his skin back, revealing the white plastic beneath. Hank assumed he sent something through their link, since Connor grinned.

"Nines saved a video," Connor explained. "I can't wait to watch it, Hank."

"It's gonna have to wait a little while," Hank complained, exhaustion tugging at him. "My dick needs a rest, Connor." He closed his eyes, stroking Connor's hair until he fell into a deep, contented sleep. 

He was sure he heard a sound a little while later. Grunting, a startled gasp, the bed rocking and creaking on its hinges. He opened his eyes slightly to see Nines pounding Connor into the bed, making an attempt to be quiet and failing hard.

Hank's dick twitched, and he was pretty sure he'd unleashed a monster he was not going to be able to easily contain…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this filthy figment and I look forward to the comments! Or you can hit me up on Twitter @landale!


End file.
